You Raise Me Up
by LOSTrocker
Summary: 2004 movie based. Meg helps the phantom escape from the hunters at the end. In return, the Phantom trains her to be a great singer that she longs to be.
1. Prologue: Pitiful Creature of Darkness:

**Author's Notes:** I've been a HUGE phan of POTO for years. I've never seen the actual production live nor I have read the book. However, I own one of the original soundtracks and watched the 2004 movie and fell in love with the musical even more. This phic is based off the movie. The title comes from a song titled: "You Raise Me Up" by one of my favorite singers: Josh Groban. I wanted to put the song somewhere in the phic but because of the new rule, I can't. (You know, the whole, we authors can't copy/paste lyrics into our fics because the songs don't belong to one of us? Anyone else ticked about this?) Anyway: This phic starts where the movie left off and the pairings are: Meg/Erik(the phantom) and Chrisitine and Raoul. This is my first POTO phic. I hope it turns out okay because it's still a work in progress and updates will be made ASAP. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Beta by:** No one. Warning: I can't spell to save my life! Please bare with me!

**You Raise Me Up:**

By: LOSTrocker

**Prologue: Pitiful Creature Of Darkness:**

Meg kept the torch she carried at eye level her face. She felt the warmth of the flames as she dashed through the under ground catacombs of Opera Populaire. She, along with the other cast members, were after the Phantom. The evil monster who brainwashed her dear friend, Christine, and killed a few men who worked for the opera house. The Phantom's reign of terror would end tonight.

It wasn't long until Meg reached her desitation. She had found the Phantom's home. She had guessed at one point that it had been a beautiful place. Now, it lay in wreckage. Candles were turned over, an organ was torn to pieces, and mirrors were broken.

Meg felt the glass from the mirrors crack under her feet as she made her way around the musical shrine. She ignored the fallen scenerary and continued on the task at hand. She had to find the Phantom. The problem was, the Phantom was no where to be seen.

The younger Giry was about to turn back but a drawn curtain caught her eye. It was attached to one of the broken mirrors. Meg took a breath before she drew back the curtain. She peered through and could see that a tunnel lay before her. She walked through and closed the curtain behind her.

Meg stopped when she heard the soft sound of someone singing along to a music box. The voice of the singer belonged to a man. She knew that it was the Phantom. She raced onward until she came across a small room. It was here where the Phantom dwelled. This would be the first and last time she would see the monster that haunted the Opera House. She slowly withdrew a dagger that hung on her belt...

The Phantom stopped singing when he felt the presence of another. He turned to hope to see his beloved Christine, but no, it was not her. Instead, it was Madame Giry's daughter. He was sure of it. Meg had the same grace and beauty of her mother. However, she was not in a beautiful custome. Instead, she was dressed in a hunter's uniform. When the Phantom saw the dagger in her hand, she knew why she had come.

Meg couldn't help but gasp when the Phantom turned to her. He was indeed a horrid man. Half of the Phantom's face was disfigured and his clothes were drenched of his latest victim's blood. Meg could see why Christine was so frightened of him.

"If you wish to kill me, then do so quickly. The music is over, and it time to take my bow. I have no reason to live in this place anymore."

Meg watched as the Phantom got up from his seat. He stood before her, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. Meg held the dagger in the air, and was about to pierce it into his flesh. Instead, through it to the ground.

Slowly, Meg brought her hand to the Phantom's face and gentally pulled his face upwards so he could look at her. She could see tears form in his eyes. Meg could feel tears forming in her eyes as well. They had all been mistaken. This was no monster. The beast that was before her was simply a man beaten by the cruelness of this cold world.

The Phantom felt Meg's warm palm against his cold flesh. As he stared back at her, he could see the tears escape from her eyes. These were tears of pity, but they were better then tears of hate, that Christine had shown him.

Meg pulled her hand away from him when she heard the footsteps of the other hunters drawing closer to them. "Come, we must make haste! If we do not, the others will kill you."

The younger Giry reached for the Phantom's hand, but he took a step back. "Then let them. As I have told you, I have no reason to live anymore..."

"Yes, you do!" Meg cried out.

"No, I do not!" spat the Phantom. "I have committed crimes beyound forgivness, and I wish to pay for them!"

"We have no right to judge you." Meg told him. "I can see in your eyes that you have learned you lesson. Please," she pleaded. "One who has such a beautiful voice can not be all bad."

"Please..." Meg continued on, and reached out her hand a second time.

The Phantom looked at her. He did not know what to do. He knew nothing more then this opera house, and Christine. Could he go on living without them? He searched Meg's eyes. He saw nothing but love and compassion. Two things that he yearned for most in this world. Could she been the one to show them to him?

"The Phantom of the Opera is here!"

The Phantom heard the voices of the other hunters echo through out the walls of the catacombs. He looked at Meg's hand and finally took it. Meg smiled at him and they ran from the Opera House. They had escaped just in time...

Madame Giry lead the way as the other hunters followed in behind. She told them to search the area. Like her daughter, she too found the drawn curtain. She went in and found the small room. The only things she found was the music box and a small dagger that lay on the ground. She picked it up. She knew who it belonged to.

"Meg..." Madame Giry couldn't help but smile. Her daughter had helped the Phantom escape. Meg had done the same thing that she had done all those years ago.

"Excuse me, Madame,"

Madame Giry's thoughts were inturrupted when a guard came up to her. "Yes, what is it?"

"The Phantom, he is gone. What should we do now?"

"Call off the search. We do not have to worry about the Opera Ghost anymore."

"Are you sure?" the guard.

"Do it!" Giry ordered.

The guard nodded and went to do as told. She soon went to join him. Madame Giry just hoped that her daughter and the Phantom were all right...

Outside the Opera House, Meg had managed to keep her and the Phantom out of sight. She had found a sewer lid not too far from the house. Meg tried to open it but she couldn't do it alone. The Phantom noticed this, and helped her. The lid was removed. Meg didn't have to tell him what to do, the Phantom made his way down.

"You can hide here until it's safe Phantom." Meg told him.

The Phantom couldn't help but laugh a little. "The Phantom" was simply a title that the workers of the Opera House had gave him. No one took the time to ask what his name was. He would give it to the one who rescued him.

"Erik."

"Pardon?"

"Erik. My name is Erik."

"I will come for you when it is much safer, Erik." Meg couldn't help but notice how funny his name sounded when it rolled off her tounge. She had grown up with dark tales of the Opera Ghost but she never thought that the monster had a name. She would never forget it.

Before he was completely down the pipe, Erik had something to say to Meg: "Thank you."

"You welcome. Now, go. Quickly." Meg urged him. It wasn't long until Erik was out of sight.

Meg had some trouble getting the lid back on, but it was soon back in it's place. Once that was taken care of, she dashed back to the Opera House. She wasn't surprised to see utter choas before her. Everyone wondered where the Phantom had gone. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She knew where Erik was, but she would never tell anybody. Not even her own mother. This was her secret. However, she would learn that secrets have a way of catching up with you in the end.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:** So, what do you think? I think it turned out well for a first chapter. More to come soon. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter One: A New Opera House:

**Author's Notes:** I'm really not sure how old Meg is in POTO. I'm just going to take a guess. Now, in the musical/book Christine was 16. I'm just going to make Meg the same age. But in this chapter, she's going to be old, not by much though. She's going to be 18 from here on out. Also, I thought long and hard on what production I wanted the Opera House to put on for this phic, and I figured "Beauty and Beast" would be perfect for it. Now, there are many versions of this fairy tale. So, just kind of bare with me as I put the one I know down in this phic. One more thing, I'm going to introduce a little bit of conflict in here. You'll see what I mean. Enough of my rambling: on with the phic!

**Reviewer Shoutouts:** Melleth Nimithil - Woot! My first reviewer. Sorry about my grammar. It's really bad, along with my spelling. As I said in the prologue, I don't have a beta. So, there you go.

**Chapter One: A New Opera House: **

_A few years later... _

Meg found herself standing next to her mother at the grand opening of the new Opera House. The ribbon was cut and applause filled the air. Soon, the doors were open, and Meg took the first step into the House.

It was breathtaking. It was probably better then the one that came before. Meg couldn't help herself. She found an open space and spun on her tiptoes. Madame Giry laughed at her daughter. Meg stopped, turned to her mother and smiled.

"It is good to be back here." Meg replied.

"Yes, it is." agreed Madame Giry. "I'm happy that I get to teach again. I hear that there are a good number of girls who want to take part in this years production." Giry paused for a moment, then added: "Which means, I'm going to need some help. I wonder who would help me..."

Meg's smile brightened. "You mean me?"

"Whom else would I mean?"

"Really?"

"I think you are old enough to help with the task. Not only will I need help teaching, but I will also need someone to help me watch over the girls while they stay in the dormorties."

Meg nodded her head in agreement. She had always her mother with this, but this time go 'round it seemed more improtant. "I'll do my best."

"I know you will." Madame Giry told her and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"What show will be putting on this year momma?" asked Meg.

"I'm not sure." Madame Giry answered. "However, there are talks of doing 'Beauty and the Beast'." Giry smiled as an old memory came to mind. "Remember when I read that fairy tale to you when you were little?"

"Yes, I do." Meg said. "I would always cry at the end because I thought the beast was dead when the hunters tried to kill him."

"No, they did not." Giry replied. "The beast would not give up, because-."

"Because the beasts love for the lady was too strong. He would not give up until he was in the arms of his beloved." said Meg, cutting her mother off.

Meg couldn't help but sigh to herself. She loved that story so much. When her mother wasn't around, she often wished for that same love that the lady recieved in the story. Now, that she was older it almost felt like she was part of that fairy tale. Meg had found a beast that needed caring and compassion in his life. Instead of a castle, the beast dwelled in the streets below Paris. She would sneek away when her mother wasn't looking and go back to Erik.

Erik couldn't come back to the Opera House at the time that she snuck around. Meg would give him updates on the House. In return, Erik would tell her stories of the gypys that once took care of him. It was then that Meg learned why Erik grew so cold towards the outside world. She would be frightened as he told his stories. Erik had a way of doing that. He could change his voice from dark to light in a matter of moments.

However, no matter how dark the story was, Erik always had a way of making her laugh in the end. She loved being in his company, and in return, he too enjoyed her visits. In these past few years, their friendship had grown, maybe into something more. Meg was not sure. She had never felt this way about anyone before...

"Are you all right?"

Meg jumped at her mother's question. She quickly nodded. "Yes, sorry, my thoughts ran away with me."

"I can see that."

"May I ask when we start the auditions?" Meg asked, changing the subject.

"Next week." Madame Giry answered her.

"Momma, can I ask you another question?"

"Of course you can."

Meg began to grow nervous. She had always been a dancer in the background, or a chorus girl. She didn't want to be that any longer. She wanted to be the leading lady. Meg just wasn't sure on how her mother would handle that. She would soon get her answer.

"Can I try out for the leading lady?"

It was Madame Giry's turn to sigh. "No. I am sorry."

"Why not?"

"It takes a lot of work Meg." Giry answered.

"I know, remember I watched Christine as she took center stage." replied Meg. "I can do it momma. I really can."

"The answer is still no."

"Why?"

"Christine had the voice, my dear. You simply do not." Madame Giry replied. Giry could see the hurt look on her daughter's face. "However, you do have the legs for dancing."

"I don't want to be a dancer anymore momma!" cried Meg. "I want to be a singer!"

"No."

Meg could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She turned her back to her mother. "Meg, I know my words hurt you, but I only speak the truth-"

"I do not wish to talk to you." Meg said no more and stormed out of the new Opera House.

Giry watched as her daughter ran out of the theatre. She knew that she had hurt her daughter but she had to. Madame Giry knew Meg where the Phantom was. Meg would beg him to train her to sing, and that's what the Madame wanted. If he trained her, he would soon come out. Then all would be done. The Phantom would finally be caught.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Two: The Phantom Returns:

**Author's Notes:** Meg sings to Christine: "... I only wish I knew your secret, who is this new tutor?..." This gave me the conflic idea for the story. Just wanted to pointed that out. And I'm apologizing now if things get repeated. I have a really bad habbit of doing that. Sorry. Oh, and major Erik/Meg fluffness in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Reveiwer Shoutouts:** Kit - Thank you. More updates are coming. The plot bunnies are chewing away at my brain and this phic is probably going to be my best work!

Melinda - I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks Erik/Meg would make a good couple. I just thought, well Erik didn't get a happy ending, and neither did Meg really. So, add the two characters together and what do you get: a romantic love story!

**Chapter Two: The Phantom Returns: **

Erik had dwelled in the sewers now for the past few years. It took him awhile, but it wasn't long until he he called it home. He even got use to the smell. Erik just didn't know how Meg put up with it. The younger Giry came to see him everyday in this dark, damp place. A smile came across to his face as he thought Meg. He was growing very found of her.

The echos of footsteps caught his attention. Meg was on her way. He could feel her presense all around her. "Erik." her voice called out to him.

Erik came out of hiding and he came before her. "I'm here Meg."

"Good, for I bring good news."

"What?"

"The Opera House is finally open to the public." Meg answered. "This means you can return to your home."

"I do not know if I could return to that place." replied Erik. "The old memories that haunt that place might be too much for me to bear."

Meg thought back. She remembered what happened there. It was there that he had brainwashed Christine, and it was there where he saw his beloved betray him. The Phantom was different now. Erik was a good man. She had witnessed his kindness through her many visits here. Not only that, but she could not allow him to stay in the sewer.

"Then I'll just have to shoo those ghosts away then, won't I?" Meg asked him, referring to the bad memories.

Erik laughed. He had not laughed in a very long time. Meg brought laughter back into his life. As his laughter died down, Erik noticed that something wasn't right with his friend. On the outside, she was happy, but Erik could tell that she was hurting on the inside, she was hurting.

"Meg, what troubles you?"

Erik's question caught her off guard. How could he know? Meg thought. She shook her head. "Nothing." She would not burden him with her troubles, not to mention that some had to do with Christine. Meg knew that mentioning her name, would bring nothing but sadness, and she did not want that.

"Do not lie to me," Erik walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know you better then that."

Meg gave him a small smile. Besides Christine, Erik was the only other person who knew her better then anyone else. She told him everthing. The only thing she kept from him, was her dream about becomming a great singer, like her friend. Like her mother, she didn't know how Erik would respond to it. Her mother didn't take it lightly. She wondered if he would feel the same? She took a breath, and soon told him what he wanted to hear.

"I wish to be a singer."

Erik was taken aback by that. He had no idea that Meg wanted to be singer. "Why did you not speak of this before?"

Meg hung her head. "Christine. That's why."

Christine... Many years passed and he had not seen his beloved. She was probably happily married to that boy that he hated so much.

Meg could see his eyes grew dark when she mentioned her name. "I am sorry."

Erik tried to rid his mind of his thoughts of Christine. Meg was in need of a friend. Right now, he wasn't much of one. "No, please, forgive me. Continue."

"Are you sure?"

Erik nodded.

"All my life, I've been compared to her." Meg went on. "I was happy as an only child, but when mother brought Christine up to me, we became sisters. We took the same classes and had the same interest. No matter how hard I tried, or worked, Christine always held a speacil glimsp in my mother's eye..."

Erik could hear the saddness grow within her voice. Meg's confession of Christine and her mother were true. He had watched them in the shadows. He remembered feeling sorry for the younger Giry. He often wondered when it would be her turn.

"She always got the better treatment then I." continued Meg. "Christine even got you as a teacher, not me." Meg sighed. "My mother doesn't even think I can make it."

Erik shook his head. A mother should never doubt her child. Erik brought his hand from her shoulder, to her cheek. "I think you can."

"But I don't have the voice for it, that is what my mother says."

"She is wrong." Erik told her. "You can do it, and I will help you."

Meg smiled at him. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I am not asking. I am making an offer. And it is not lady like to refuse a man's offer." said Erik, in a teasing matter.

Meg nodded.

Erik pulled his hand away from the younger Giry and asked: "Should we be on our way then?"

"Where?"

"Back to the Opera House." replied Erik. "I surely can not train you to sing in here. The acusitics are much better there."

Meg nearly knocked him to the ground as she through her arms around him. Erik hesitated but soon, he returned her embrace. "Thank you." Meg whispered in his ear.

"You are most welcome." Erik whispered back.

Erick could not not believe he was holding a woman like he was now. He held Christine, but not like this. Meg's feelings were true. Erik did not have to brainwash her to like him. She liked him for what he truely was.

"Come then!" Meg said as they parted and took his hand and they were off to the Opera House.

Once on the streets, Meg had to keep herself and Erik in the shadows so they would not be found. She found the window that would lead him down to his old home. Erik opened it and slipped inside. He held it open so Meg could slip in as well. Erik then lead her to his hidden shrine to music.

When Erik reached his destation, he was shocked at what he saw. All his things were gone. It was as if nothing was ever there.

"The guards destroyed everything." Meg told him, as if reading his mind. "I managed to salavage a few things."

Erik watched as Meg went to the small room. She returned moments later with a small bag in her hand. She handed it to her friend. Erik took it, and kelt down so he could go through it. Meg knelt beside him and watched as he pulled out his things, one by one.

Meg managed to save an old pair of clothes he once had, a small mirror, the old music box that was shapped in the form of a monkey, his dark wig and his mask. He turned to her with a questionable look in his eye. "Why did you safe this?"

"I thought you might want it when the time came." answered Meg.

Eric nodded. The asked: "Will you excuse me?"

Meg watched as Erik grabbed his things, and went to the small room. It was here he changed into his old clothing. He placed the wig upon his head, and straightened it out. There was only one thing left: the mask. He took a breath, and put the mask on. Erik looked into the mirror. The Phantom had returned.

The Phantom returned before Meg. When she had first seen him, he had frightened her, but he didn't now. As she looked him over, she could not help but notice that he was a nice looking man with the wig and the mask.

"I am not that ugly then?" Erik asked her. He noticed her looking over him. Erik gave her a small smile. "I've missed this mask. It hides my monsterous image."

Meg placed her hand upon the mask. She never touched this side of his face before. Erik never let anyone touch the scared side of his face, unless he wore the mask.

"How many time must I tell you Erik," Meg said to him. "You are not a monster. You are a beautiful person. With or without the mask."

Erik stared back at her and looked into her eyes. He was looking for some lie that lay behind those warm words, but he found none. She spoke the truth. He had longed to hear those words said to him.

Meg and Erik had no idea what was happening to them, but they soon found themselves drawing closer together. Erik pressed his lips upon her's. It was gentle but Meg could feel the passion behind it. This was her first kiss, and it wouldn't be her last. The two parted and Meg embraced The Phantom once again that eveing.

Meg remained in his arms and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. She felt his strong embrace her again. She couldn't believe it. This is what it feels like... Meg thought to herself as a smile came across her face. Their friendship had grown into something much more: love.

Erik had been denied the joys of the flesh for so long. He wondered if he had finally been forgiven of his crimes. The Phantom's life had been a dark one. Erik would start a new, better life this go round, and this time he won't be alone.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Three: The New Girls:

**Author's Notes:** I'm going to be introducing some original characters in this chapter. Don't worry they won't get anywhwere near Erik. He belongs with Meg! Ahem I had to create another rival for Meg. You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter. Also, I'm sorry if I'm making Madame Giry a OCC. She seems to be a kind mother in the 2004 movie, but I had to change her a little bit to fit my phic. And from now on, I'm going to give review shoutouts at the end of the chapters. So, be on the look out. :)

**Chapter Three: The New Girls:**

Madame Giry was starting to notice that something was wrong with her daughter. Meg had been acting oddly for the past few days. Giry would catch her smiling for no aparent reason, she spun around upon her toes as if she were a child and not a professional dancer, and she would sing to herself. Madame Giry knew that haunting tune that her daughter sung. It was the dark music of the Phantom. He was the reason behind Meg's strange behavior. If the Phantom harmed her, their would be hell to pay, and Giry would make sure of that.

"Meg," the Madame called out to her daughter when she saw her dancing not to far from the House's entrance.

Meg stopped when she heard heard her mother's call. She cursed to herself. Lately it seemed to Meg, that her mother was always close by. The younger Giry had to be more careful. She knew she was acting out of character but she couldn't help it. She had never been in love before and it was an amazing feeling, and for the life of her, she couldn't get the kiss that she shared with Erik away from her mind. She couldn't wait until she shared another moment like that with her beloved...

"Meg."

The younger Giry was brought back to the present. She went before her mother. "I am sorry momma."

"You should be, you are being very rude to our guests."

"Guests?" Meg asked.

Giry nodded.

Meg looked behind her mother and saw a handful of girls staring back at her. They were all different in shape, size, and color. "These fine young ladies will be the first group of first years for the new Opera Populaire. They will be taken part in this years production." Giry told Meg. "Ladies, introduce yourselves please."

One by one, the girls gave Meg their names. So far, the girls seemed to be a nice group. The last girl however, was a different story.

"Catherin Beaucater."

Meg noticed that Catherin did not bow as the others did nor did she smile. She was a tall one, with a slim figure. Catherin had long red curly locks and her eyes were a dark blue. Meg didn't like her eyes. There was something dark about this girl. She could feel it.

"Girls, may I present my daughter, Meg Giry." Madame replied. "She, and my self will be your dorm guardians."

Meg bowed and smiled at them. "It's nice to meet all of you." Most of the girls smiled, or waved back at her. Ms. Beaucater just stuck up her nose at the younger Giry.

"All right, now that the introductions are taken care of, please follow us, and we will show you to your rooms." Giry told the girls.

Meg was the last to follow in line. As they made their way to their dorms, Madame Giry told them the rules of the dorm. "You are not to leave this Opera House without a guardian. The Paris' streets are not of the kind nature. You are to go to bed at eight o' clock, and rise at seven in the morning. You are going to need lots of rest for the work you will endure here will not be easy. If you are caught leaving the dorms after eight, you will be punished."

The group of girls gossiped about these rules as they continued on. Cathrerin did not speak a word. She kept her lips sealed. The other girls stopped when Madame Giry turned back to them. "I have assigned you to you were rooms, you will have a room mate to keep you company."

Madame Giry soon opened a set of large doors and the girls were shown to their rooms, as this was being taken care of, Giry also informed them: "Meg and I share a room at the front of the hall. If you have any questions, you may find us there."

Once the girls were settled, the Madame made one finally announcement: "Auditions will be held the day after tomorrow. I suggest you get lost of rest, and practice until then. That is all."

Madame Giry and Meg went into their room and left the door open so they could peer out into the hall. Giry settled herself into bed as well. Meg hesitated. "Meg, you need to come to bed."

Meg sighed. She didn't want to go to bed. She wanted to go see Erik. Not only to be in his good graces but also to practice. Meg slowly made her way to her bed. "Yes mother." She through back the covers, and made herself get comfortable.

"I will see you in the morning." Giry told her daughter.

Meg watched as her mother turned on her side. She would wait until her mother was asleep. Meg closed her eyes. She let her mother belive she was asleep so she wouldn't have to worry.

A few moments later, Meg opened her eyes. The lights in the hall were dim and the Madame was off in dreamland. The younger Giry, slowly and queitly made her way out of bed and down the hall. It wasn't long until she was in Erik's underground home...

Erik had once again made his home as it once was. It was filled with candles, mirrors, and he managed to obtain another organ. He had not done this alone, Meg had helped him. She used her own money to help him rebuild his home.

Meg... The kiss the two shared... Erik smiled at the memory. His heart was all a flutter and his muses hit him with full force. The Phantom was writing music once again. However, he no longer wrote about darkness, and hate. Instead, he wrote about light, beauty, and above all things: love.

Erik stopped writing when he felt Meg's slender arms embrace him. He turned his head so he could face her. Their lips met once again and then parted. Meg smiled at him.

"What news do you bring this night?" Erik asked her.

"The new girls have arrived today." answered Meg.

"How are they?"

"Good. Except for this one girl, Cathrein Beaucater. I'm not too found of her. She has a dark presense about her." Meg told him.

"Then stay away from her. No more darkness shall enter our world."

"No, it will not." agreed Meg. "I will keep a watchfull eye on her."

"As will I."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Meg asked. "What if someone sees you?"

"Remember my dear, the Phantom is gone. No one talks about that monsterous creature anymore."

"The scandle has died down, and for that, I am thankfull." said Meg. The younger Giry paused for a moment before she asked: "Will you come to the audition tomorrow?"

"I would not miss it for the world." Erik told her. "You're voice has grown. You were born with the gift of song Meg. I simply helped you unlock it, and for that, I give you this gift..."

The Phantom handed her the parchment that held the lyrics of his new song. Meg took it greatfully. "You Raise Me Up" was the title of the song. She started to scan but before she could finish, the Phantom began to sing it to her.

The underground home of the Phantom was soon filled with his wonderful voice. He hit every note and behind every note, Meg noticed the passion behind it. Erik did not take his eyes off of his beloved as he sang this love song. Meg knew that the song was about her. Soon, the song ended, and the catacombs were silent.

"Do you reall think I am worthy of such lovely words?"

"These, and so much more." Erik assured her. "From box five, I will watch you grace the judges with your voice and my song. The spotlight will finally be your's." He smiled at her and said: "Now, my angel, let me hear you sing."

Meg nodded. She took a breath and began to sing. She did not take her eyes off Erik as she did so. Meg never knew someone could believe in her as much as he did. She would win the part of the leading lady. Meg would make Erik proud.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued):** I couldn't help it. I had to through a little Moulin Rouge in here. (You know the whole, beauty, and above all things: love). That movie totally rules. Anyway: I also had to add in "You Raise Me Up" somewhere in this phic. Sorry I couldn't actually add the lyrics. I could have had so much fun with that. Damn the new rules! Curse the new rules! Ahem Phantom moment there. Hehehe. On to the shoutouts! If I miss anyone, I'll apologize now. I'll try and get to everyone.

**Reviewer shoutouts: **ChesButler, Melinda, Malena- Erik/Meg phluff is the best! I'm glad you guys agree with me.

fictiongurl- I'm making updates ASAP. Next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or in the next few days. Be on the look out!

GerrysISUChick04- Josh Groban really kicks arse. I think he's one of the best. I had to use one of his songs. I really wish he would do some songs from POTO. He could really pull it off. Christine made the wrong choice. I would have chose to stay with Erik. So, he's a murder. He's a musical genius. We all have our flaws. LOL!

Faust- I agree with you. Erik is slightly attractive without the mask. You can see that he was put through hell. Besides, it's what's on the inside that counts and you can tell that Erik is a kind person even after all the murders that he commit. That's what I'm trying to point out in this phic.


	5. Chapter Four: The Auditions:

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long awaited update. I've been busy and I've haven't had time to write. Plus, I had a real hard time with this chapter. I almost thought of revising this story and add Catherin out, but since you wonderful reviewers like her, she's staying in. Oh, how you will hate her. But I'm getting ahead of myself. So, on with the phic!

**Chapter Four: The Auditions:**

The day of the auditions had finally arrived. Madame Giry had helped prepared the girls. The girls were indeed some of the best she had ever seen. Catherin Beaucater seemed to have the most potential. She worked with her closley the last few hours the girls had to practice. Giry did not bother with Meg. Not only because she did not approve of this all together, but she had another teacher.

The Phantom.

The Madame couldn't help but shudder. He was here. She felt the hairs on her neck stand. Giry glanced over to box five. It was empty. However, she knew that the Phantom lurked within the shadows. She turned to Meg.

Meg too had let her gaze follow to the empty box seat. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his presence. Meg prayed to the angels that he wouldn't be caught. If he was, then darkness would fall upon them both.

The younger Giry turned away when she noticed her mother looking her way. She turned her back to her. Meg was not too pleased at her mother for the moment. The Madame seemed to be busy with Ms. Beaucater then her. Meg did not understand Madame Giry at all. How could see be proud of some one who wasn't her own flesh and blood? Meg would show her. She would show them all that she could do this.

Meg's thoughts were inturrupted when the judges called Catherin to center stage. As the new girl walked by, she paused for a brief moment, then replied: "Your relation to the Madame, will not help you here. I shall be the leading lady." Catherin smirked. "Perhaps, they'll find another spot for you. A stage hand maybe?"

Catherin left Meg with those cruel words as she made her way towards the stage. Meg sighed. It was clear the girl was new. In past productions, being Madame Giry's daughter never helped her. She had to audition like everyone. The results of past auditions were always the same. Meg Giry was casted as a background dancer. She turned back to the empty box seat and smiled. This time, the outcome would be different.

"Catherin, you may begin."

One of the judges demand, caught the Phantom's ear. Catherin... Erik looked down at her. This was the girl that Meg had mentioned. As Ms. Beaucater sang, the Phantom could not help but flench. There was no passion behind the voice. A dark thought entered his mind: he could get rid of her, like he had done before... No... Erik stepped back deeper within the shadows of the box. He would not harm her. The Phantom would not harm anyone ever again. He remained still and silent. All Erik could do was wait for the dreadfull singing to stop.

Catherin's awful singing had stopped. She took her bow and went back to where the others were. She saw Meg and she couldn't help but smirk. "I would like you to try and follow that."

"Meg Giry, if you please."

It was finally Meg's turn. She took a breath. Then, she sang. All movement seemed to stop as her beautiful voice spread through out the House. No one had heard such beauty before. All but one.

Madame Giry heard the familiar haunting sounds of the Phantom's new song. There was no doubt in her mind that the lyrics were about her daughter. For a split second, the Madame saw Christine in Meg's place. He was doing it again. It would be only a matter of time before she brought his reign of terror to an end, but not right now. There was still a lot of planning to be done about this dark task.

"BRAVO!"

The sounds of cheers and appalause broke Madame Giry's thoughts. She turned her attention back to her daughter as the judges stood up and announced: "We have found our Beauty!"

Meg couldn't believe it. She thanked the judges. Then her gaze returned to box five. She smiled up at her angel that dwelled in the shadows.

Erik saw his beloved, below, smiling up at him. She could not see him, but he smiled back at her. She knew she would win the heart of the judges. The Phantom then noticed that Meg was not the only one glancing his way. He saw Giry look his way every so often. Erik wasn't sure if she knew he was back or not, either way he could not stay much longer. The Phantom took one last look at Meg, then disappeared in the secret passage ways of the House.

He was gone. The younger Giry no longer felt Erik's presence. She guessed that he went back to his underground home.

The girls parted from Meg and soon went back to their rooms. Rehearsals would start the following day. As the girls went to their rooms, Meg went elsewhere. She did not care to speak with her mother. Erik was the only she wanted to see. As she dashed to meet her love, she had no idea that she was being watched.

Catherin noticed that Meg did not return to her room. Instead, she disappeared down the hall. It was getting late. Meg was not suppose to be out at this time. A wicked grin came across her face. The younger Giry had stolen her part. She would make her pay for that. Dearly. So, she followed her. Little did she know, Ms. Beaucater was in for a lot more then she bargained for.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: **I really don't like how this chapter came out. I'm not too happy about the ending. I just couldn't think of anything else. Now, you can see why the update took so long. Hopefully, the next one will be much much better.

**Reviewer Shout-outs: **Red Satin and Black Silk- I'm glad you like it!

Faust- I guess I am having him move a little fast but I'm trying to keep up the pace. Plus, remember he longs to be loved? Not only that but she learned that he wasn't really a monster. I'm hoping that kind of equaled it out or something... LOL!

LadyJaye: Sadly, I really didn't know who Butler was before I saw POTO. Now, he's on the top of my fav. actor list. He really did a great job playing the Phantom. I don't think they could have gotten anyone better. And you're right on another thing: he's not bad on the eyes either. Can you say hottie?

Kit- It was on the site not too long ago. I wish they would just let that one pass. I agree with you though, it should be okay as long as we give the artist credit. As for Catherin, trouble is her middle name. Just wait and see.

Melleth: A new beta would be great! You can email him/her if you want. I use to have one but my old beta and arent' on speaking terms anymore. Once again though, I apologize for the grammer. Spelling and grammar are the purest of all evils!

I Love Gerry: Meg and Erik might be "torn apart" or they might not be. I really don't want to say because I don't want to spoil anything that might come up. All I can say, something wick is on it's way. evil phantom laughter

DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin: As stated, I've been really busy and really haven't had time to do anything. I'll take some time to read your fic tomorrow though. I have some free time on my hands then. And thank you for asking me to take a look at your fic. It's very rare when someone asks me that. So, you've put a smile on my face. :)

**To anyone I might have missed: **I've had a lot of reviews lateley and it's hard to keep up with everyone. If I didn't get to you, I'm sorry. I still thank you all the same for taking some time to read my phics! (LOL!)


	6. Chapter Five: Music of the Night:

**Author's Notes: **I had to raise the rating up to M for this chapter, just to be on the safe side. Nothing too graphic, I assure you, just a few hints here and there. I'm terrible when it comes to writing more graphic fics. So, here's the best I can do. Also, sorry again for another late update. Blame the storms in my area. On with the phic!

**Chapter Five: Music Of The Night:**

Erik was now back in his home. Meg had done very well. The voice of his angel still haunted his mind.

The Phantom looked down at the white rose that lay upon the organ. It was a present for his beloved. As he gently took the rose in his hands, the memory of Christine briefly went through his mind. The Phantom had gave her a red rose. However, she never took them. She had thrown the flower away, dissmissing The Phantom's gesture, and ran straight into the arms of Raoul.

Erik sighed. He tried so hard to forget her, but some memories were too painfull to fade away...

The Phantom glanced at the white rose once again. The sadness that he felt, soon washed away as Meg entered his thoughts. This rose was symbol of their love. Erik knew that the younger Giry would not run into someone else's arms. She would stay with him forever.

Erik hid the rose behind his back when heard Meg's footsteps. She was on her way...

Meg dashed to find the Phantom. She found him waiting for her in his home, a smile was upon his face. Meg returned that smile before she flew into his arms.

Erik embraced her with his free hand. "I did it! I won the leading role!"

"I knew you would." Erik replied. He pulled apart from her, and added: "I have something for you."

Meg smiled. "Another song?"

"No, something much better. Close your eyes."

The younger Giry did as told. The Phantom removed the rose from behind his back and placed it under her nose. Meg opened her eyes when the sweet frequence of the flower lifted her sense. Her face lit up at the sight of it.

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome."

"No you're not understanding what I'm thanking you for." Meg continued. "Not only for the rose, but for so much more." the younger Giry told him. "I have never had someone believe me in as much as you do."

"Nor have I."

Meg embraced Erik once again. Erik returned a full embrace, pulling her closer to him. They remained like this for several moments. As the two pulled apart from one another, they looked into each other's eyes, and saw the passion that linqured behind them.

There was something in the air that Erik and Meg could not ignore.

The younger Giry lefted her hand to Erik's mask. Then Meg let her other had left to his wig that was upon his head. Slowly, she removed both items to reveal the man behind the facade. She placed the items aside.

Meg returned her attention back to her love. Slowly, Meg let her hand rest upon the saced tissue of Erik's face. She expected him to turn away from her, but he did not. Instead, he placed her hand upon hers, and welcomed her touch.

The softness of her touch was intoxicating. Erik closed his eyes. He had dreamed of this moment for so long. When the Phantom opened his eyes, he swept Meg into his arms and carried her to the swan bed and placed her upon the sheets. Erik looked down at her and smiled. He would soon enjoy the pleasures of the flesh...

The two lovers now rested in each other's arms. Meg rested her head next to Erik's. The Phantom smiled as he softly sang into her ear: "Meg, I love you..."

Meg whispred those three wonderful words back to him. She loved him with all her heart. She moved closer to him, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep beside him.

Erik looked down at her. After all this time, he finally found someone who would share his bed. He let his head fall back down onto the pillow. Sleep over took him. So many mornings he woke up alone. Tomorrow, would be different. Tomorrow, he would awake and see Meg's beautiful face next to his.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:** I can hear the "Awwws..." now. LOL! I'm sorry but I had to let Erik have his moment. He deserves it! So does Meg!

**Reviewer Shout-Out:** GerrysISUChick04 - Hottie Scotty. LOL! I like that. I was excited when I found out he was Scottish too. I'm now determind to find and rent/buy all of his movies. I also want to get the POTO soundtrack to the 2004 movie, just so I can hear him over and over again. He has an awsome voice! Also: if you like Scottish men, do you know who Billy Boyd is? He played Pippin in LOTR. He's so cute. I suggest check him out!

amycad - Thank you! More chapters coming soon!


	7. Chapter Six: Caught:

**Author's Notes: **Another long time for an update. I'm sorry, I've been busy yet again. Not only that but blame the plot bunnies. I thought the previous chapter was hard to work with, but this one was a little bit more difficult. Just a warning, all those who hate Catherin, you'll hate her more in this chapter! evil phantom laugh You'll see why when you read on. Also: some POTO quotes. Come on, how can you have a phanfic and not have some phantom lines? LOL!

**Chapter Six: Caught: **

Erik feared if he opened his eyes, that the younger Giry would be gone, and what the two had experienced would be nothing more then a dream. He slowly opened his and a smile came across his face. Meg was still beside him. It had not been a dream. The Phantom kissed her lightly upon the forehead, he was thankfull that she was still there.

Meg opened her eyes when Erik parted from her. She found him smiling down at her. The younger Giry lefted her hand and placed it upon his scared face.

"Why do you do this?" The Phantom asked her.

Meg smiled up at him. She did have a habbit of touching his unique face. Meg gave him an answer: "It is to assure me that you are still here."

Erik let his lips brush against hers, then parted. The Phantom was not the only one who grew lonely during the night. Erik remembered Meg when she was a young child. When his eyes were not fixed upon Christine and Madame Giry, he would glance at her daughter. She lingured in the background, longing to be noticed by someone. The Phantom was thankfull to Madame Giry who brought him here but he damned her to hell for the way she treated Meg.

"You do not have to worry about being lonely anymore." Erik assured her.

"Neither do you."

The couple shared another kiss. Then they discovered the joys of the flesh yet again. However, the lovers had no idea that they were not alone. A pair of dark blue eyes watched them from afar...

A wicked grin spread across Catherin's face as she watched. She had never seen such an erotic act before. Meg was finished. Catherin took once last look at the two, before she dashed away to report this to Madame Giry...

The Phantom stopped for a brief moment, and sat up. "Is something wrong?" Meg asked as she too sat up.

Erik felt another's presence. Whomever had been here was gone, their presence had faded away. The Phantom did not have to answer his lover's question. The younger Giry could feel that they had been disturbed.

"Someone has been here." replied Meg in a frightened voice. She reached for her undergarments and gown. "I must go."

Erik also reached for his clothes as well. Once the couple were fully clothed, Meg replied: "You have to hide again. If rumor spread that you are still here, the hunters will come after you..."

"They will not find me."

"What if they do?" Meg questioned. "The hunters will..." The younger Giry could not bear to finish her sentence.

"Listen to me, no one can harm us as long as we are together." Erik assured her. It was his turn to left his hand to her cheek. "Go back to your room, if the rumors start, deny everything. If they do not believe you, and do come to search for me, I will be long gone, remember I know my way around this Opera House better then any of those fools." He paused before he continued: "Go now. Go now, and leave me."

Meg through her arms around Erik. The Phantom returned the embrace. As the two parted, the younger Giry replied: "I shall come again when it is safe." Meg glanced a finale time at Erik before she ran out of his home.

Erik watched as Meg took her leave. If someone ressurected the Phantom of the Opera, hell would break lose. He grew worried, it was not only his life he had to worry about. Meg was also in danger. He wondered how much longer it would be until the fires of hell consumed them both...

The younger Giry raced back to her room. She prayed that her mother would not be there. Her prayers were answered, her mother was not there, but someone else was. "Catherin, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother asked me to send for you." Catherin lied.

"Where is she?" asked Meg.

"She's with some other students at moment." answered Ms. Beaucater.

"Thank you, I shall go to her right-"

"Wait one moment, I have something to ask you." Catherin replied, inturrupting Meg. "The girls and I have been hearing dark tales of this Opera House from the stage hands."

"What tales?"

"They speak of an Opera Ghost that once haunted this place." Catherin answered. "The workers also say that you and your mother were here when the scandle took place. Tell me Meg, is that true, and does the Opera Ghost still dwell within these walls?"

Meg did not like the sound of her voice. The younger Giry felt uneasy. She wondered if it was Catherin who had seen her and Erik together. Meg did not give in to her story. She did what Erik told her to do: "Deny everything."

"You should not believe all that you hear." Meg replied. "Those stage hands have a bad habbit of scaring the new girls."

"Oh, but I do believe them Meg, for I have layed my eyes upon the monster." An evil grin spread across Catherin's face. "The Phantom was not alone, you were with him."

Meg let out a gasp, it had been Catherin linguring within the shadows. "You saw us?"

"I did, and you have been very, very naughty girl." Catherin said to her. "What would your mother say?"

"Please, do not tell her!" pleaded Meg. "I will do anything you ask."

Catherin had the younger Giry in the palm of her hand. She hoped she would say that. "Drop out of the production. Give the leading role to me, and your secret shall be safe."

Meg was taken aback. Blackmail was indeed a dirty trick of the trade. She could not believe that Catherin would put her through this, all for the leading role. "Make your choice." Catherin demanded.

"Take the part and get out of my sight!" Meg cried.

Catherin bowed to her. "It has been nice doing business with you."

Meg slammbed the door after Ms. Beaucater took her leave. She sank to the floor. The younger Giry had come real close in losing her beloved. She did not give a damn about the role anymore. Meg cared more about the Phantom then the lead in the production. There would be other musicals, but there would never be a finer man then Erik...

Catherin skipped down the long halls of the Opera House to find Madame Giry. She promised Meg that she would keep her dirty little secret. She smirked to herself. The younger Giry should know by now that promises were meant to be broken.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued):** I told you would hate her! Anyway: I'll try to work on Chapter Seven tonight and post it at the same time. If I don't post it tonight, I'll post it tomorrow. The plot bunnies are being nicer to me for the next chapter. Thank goodness.

**Reviewer Shout-Outs: **GerrysISUChick04 - All hail the two hottie Scotties! bows down LOL! I'm going to have see Gerry dressed as a vamp. He's sexy as hell as the Phantom, so I'm sure he's even hotter as a vampire. Question: has he played a hero in any of his films?

DragonheartRAB - Yes, I agree. There needs to be more Meg/Erik fics out there. Got to love the pairing ne? Updates coming soon! (read author's notes above).

Computerfreak101 - If you think you hate Catherin now, just wait. You'll hate her even more later, not to mention some others. evil phantom laugh I'm getting ahead of myself though. Don't want to spoil anything.


	8. Chapter Seven: Reinforcements:

**Chapter Seven: Reinforcements: **

Madame Giry rushed to find her daughter Meg. She could not ignore the cold shiver that ran down her spin. The Madame had a feeling that the Phantom had done something terrible to her daughter.

"Excuse me, Madame Giry."

Giry turned around to see Catherin. "Can this wait, I have to find Meg."

"Do not worry, she is in her room. I just came from there." Catherin told her. "However, she is not feeling well. I have come here to tell you that Meg has passed the part over to me because she is not feeling well."

"What do you mean?" asked Giry.

"She mummbles something of a ghost who haunts her." Catherin answered. "Pardon me for being blunt Madame, but do you think that this has something to do with the scandle?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Opera Ghost."

Madame Giry pulled Catherin. "Please, lower your voice. What scandle do you speak of?"

"You know what I speak of, the Phantom of the Opera." repeated Catherin. She thought she would recieve a shocking reaction from her teacher, but there was none. Then she put it all together. "You know he is here, don't you."

"Yes."

"And you say nothing."

"No."

"Why?"

"I will when the right time comes."

"Madame, please, you must do something now. He has taken over your daughter's mind, and her body!" Catherin blurted out.

A cold shiver ran down Giry's spine. She knew what Catherin meant by that. The Phantom had crossed the line. "Catherin, please, do not speak of this to no one, I mean it. If you let out one word of this, I will destroy you. Understand?"

Catherin nodded. "What happens now?"

"You act as if this conversation has never taken place. I will send for reinforcements. The Phantom of the Opera will be stopped."

"How can I help?"

"I will call upon you when the time comes, all right." Madame Giry watched as the girl bowed her head. "Now, go. I have to take care of something."

The Madame waited until her student was out of sight. Then, she made her way towards her office. She closed the door behind her. Giry took a seat at her desk. She grabbed some paper and a quil. It was not long before a personal letter was finished and sent off to it's owner...

_Dearest Christine, _

_I do not write of good news. Darkness has once again fallen over the Opera House. The Phantom has returned. He has taken an interest in my daughter. I feel for her well being. I can not do this alone. I need your help. We must take care of this monster. Please, return to Paris so we can bring his reign of terror at an end. _

_Madame Giry._

Christine's face grew pale after she read the letter. _The Phantom had returned_...

"My dear, what is it?" Raoul asked.

Christine handed him the letter. After he was done, he knew why his beloved was now white as a ghost. "He has Meg, Raoul..." Christine could not help but cry for her friend.

Raoul embraced his love and assured her that everything would be all right. Christine was not convienced. The two had fled to America to escape from the dark creature. The thought the nightmare was over, but it seemed it was not.

"I thought the Phantom had learned from his sins." replied Christine as she pulled away from her beloved.

"Christine, that thing, whom, or whatever he is, will forever be a monster." Raoul said to her. "He will never learn."

"What are we going to do?"

"We will go back." Raoul answered. "I could not stop then. I will stop him now, for you sake as well as Meg's."

"I do not know if I can face him again." said Christine, lowering her head.

"You are a strong woman." Raoul replied. Christine looked up at him and smiled. "We have done this before. I know we can do it again, and this time we will not fail."

Raoul called upon one of his servents. The servent stood before him, ready to take his order. "I will need you to pack some thing for us. Do it as quickly as possible. We must make haste and leave tonight."

"Where are you going sir?" the servent asked.

"To Paris."

TBC...

**Author's Notes:** Sorry if this chapter fills rushed. This was more like a fill in you know? Plus, I wanted to bring back some original characters: Raoul and Christine. I also wanted to add another chapter for an exchange for the last long update. Next chapter coming soon. And stay tuned because things are going to get even more interesting. In a good way or bad? Sorry, I'm not telling! You have to read and find out!

**Reviewer Shout-Outs: **GerrysISUChick04 - I've been dying to see Timeline! It looks really awsome! It's got to be kick arse if Gerry is in it. I can't wait to see him play a good guy. One of my friends has both Tomb Raiders, I'm going to have to ask her if I can borrow them. Hopefully I won't have the urge to "borrow without permission", since Gerry is in it. LOL! I think that the two Scottie Hotties should do a movie together. That would be so cool! More even if it was another musical! Anyway: since your name is spelled different, it shouldn't matter. LOL! I chose that name because it was another C name, like Christine. I know it doesn't make any sense now, but you'll see what I mean later on.

Melinda - LOL! I'm glad you have taken your anger out on her. Sorry, but she still lives, and will live on through out the story. steps away from angry reviewers Please don't hurt me.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Show Must Go On:

**Chapter Eight: The Show Must Go On:**

A few days later, Meg found herself in line with the other chorus girls, while Catherin now took center stage. The younger Giry could care less about the production. She let her eyes gaze to box five. She sighed. The Phantom was not here.

Meg had not seen her beloved for some time, she not only missed him, but she worried about him as well. She so concerned with Erik that she loss her step with the other girls, and tummbled, causing the rehershal to come at stand still.

"This is the third time this week Madame Giry!" cried out Catherin. "I can not work like this! How are we suppose to work with her!"

"Ms. Beaucater, that is enough!" Madame Giry demanded. "Excuse me, while I have a word with my daughter."

Giry stormed across the stage, and grabbed Meg by the arm and then stepped into the changing room. "Please, let me go."

The Madame let go of her and replied: "This has to stop. You have to concentrate harder then you have been."

"I am sorry." Meg said, lowing her head. "I have had my mind on other things."

"The Phantom, am I right?"

Meg looked back up at her mother. She cursed to herself. Catherin lied. She knew she could not trust her.

"Did you not learn anything?" questioned Giry. "Do you not remember the tourment he caused Christine."

"He's not like that any more momma!" Meg cried. "He has changed."

"Men like that can never change Meg." said the Madame. "He is a monster and he must be destroyed!"

"NO!" Meg continued. "You can not!"

"Why?"

"Because I LOVE HIM!" blurted out the younger Giry.

Madame Giry was clearly taken aback by her daughter's statement. She withdrew her hand and let land hard upon Meg's cheek. "You know not what you speak of!"

"Yes, I do!"

"You do not love him child. He has you brainwashed!"

"You do not understand! None of you have ever understood!" Meg spat at her mother. She started to leave the room when Madame Giry stopped her.

"You can no longer see him." Madame told her. "I forbid it. If you do, hell will consume you both."

Meg ignored her mother's threat and left the room in tears. Madame Giry sighed. "Then so be it."

The younger Giry ignored the girls eyes as they watched her. She did not care about them. All she cared about was getting back to Erik...

"Erik! Erik!" Meg cried out once she reached the Phantom's lair. She stopped suddenly when she noticed that his home was bear. She prayed that Erik was still here. Her prayer was answered when Erik came out of the shadows. Meg flew into his arms.

"Meg, what happened?" asked Erik as he embraced the crying girl.

"They know, they know..." Meg cried uncontrolably in his arms. "Catherin found us together! She used that against me and made me give the lead role to her. She promised she would never tell but went straight to my mother!" the yougner Giry had to take a breath before she could continue: "What are we going to do? We have to run! We have to hide!"

The Phantom drew her closer. "No, we will not."

Meg was shocked by his reply. She slowly pulled away from him. "What? Why?"

"We are going to stay and you are going to be in the production."

"Erik, I do not care about the production any longer! I only care about you!"

The Phantom smiled down upon her. "And you know I care for you. That is why you must stay and finish. You have worked so hard, you deserve to be in it, no matter what part you have been given."

"They will find you!" Meg went on.

"No, they will not." assured Erik. "Listen to me my love. The must go on. When it is done, then we will take flight and go to where no one can find us."

"The hunters will never stop looking."

"We will lose them Meg. Then we can live a life that we want. A life filled with so much love and music we would not be able to bear it."

Erik's words were tempting. Meg could picture herself, along with the Phantom in a large house upon a hill, living happily together... Forever. The younger Giry embraced her love once again. "How will do this?" she asked.

"After opening night, go to box five, I will be waiting. From there, we will make our escape on horse back." Erik kissed her lightly upon her temple. "Until that night, you can not come back here. It is not safe, and I must find another place to hide."

"I can not go that long without seeing you."

The Phantom pulled away from her so he could look straight into her eyes. "Even though you might not always see me, remember this: I am always with you." Erik let his hand rest above her heart.

Meg smiled up at him and placed her hand over his. The younger Giry let her lips brush against his. When the couple parted, Erik told her: "You must return to the stage. We will reunit soon."

Meg had to force herself away from the one she loved. She slowly made her way out of the dark labyrinth. She stopped before she made her leave and took one last look upon the Phantom. He smiled then he bowed his head. Meg could not help but smile. The younger Giry then disappeared into the darkness.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: **I've learned by listening to POTO as I wrote this, it helped. Not to mention the plot bunnies have been very good. Raoul and Christine will appeare in the next chapter, and Catherin will continue her evilness! evil phantom laugh

**Reviewer Shout-Outs: **Jet'ndAlbert- Sorry about the Phantom thing. As you can see I use Erik now, but I through in the Phantom to change it up a bit.

Darth Phantom- You know, I've never thought of Catherin as Carlotta wannabe, but I guess you're right! LOL! Erik won't kill Catherin, sorry. Please do unleash the Phantom that way I can have him to myself!


	10. Chapter Nine: Setting The Trap:

**Chapter Nine: Setting The Trap: **

Christine's heart race as the carriage drew closer to the Opera House. Raoul could see the fear in beloved's eyes. He took her hand within his, assuring her that it would be all right. She turned to her husband and gave him a small smile. The smile faded when the carriage came to a complete stop. They were here.

Raoul steeped out and went to his wife's side. He took her hand once again, then helped her out. Christine let her eyes gaze upon the new House. It was much bigger then the previous one. A dark thought entered her mind: since this Opera House was large, that meant more places for the Phantom to dwell.

"Christine, Raoul..."

The thought of the Phantom faded when her eyes landed upon Madame Giry. Giry had come out to greet them. She was all smiles. "It is good to see you again, child."

Christine smiled at her former dance teacher. She lead Raoul up the steeps of Opera Populaire. Then she through her arms around the elder woman. "I have missed you."

Madame Giry parted from her and turned to Raoul. The young De Changy extended his hand to her. Giry could help but smile. "You do not have to be so proper with me, kind sir."

"Yes, of course." replied Raoul, and he too embraced the teacher. As he parted, he stated: "It is good to be in your company once again Madame Giry, but we must get to the matter at which we came-"

The Madame silenced him. "Please, not here." Giry could not help but look over her shoulder. The three had to be careful. "Follow me."

Raoul and Christine folled her her into the Opera House. The teacher lead them to her office. She closed the large doors behind her after they had entered. "You may sit where you like."

As Raoul took his seat, he asked: "Is it true what your letter stated? Has the Phantom returned?"

"Yes, can you not feel his dark pressence?"

"I only wish I could forget it." Christine said to her. "Madame Giry, where is Meg? Is she all right?"

Giry nodded her head. "For the moment, she is. She is with the other girls."

Christine could not help but give a sigh of relief. "May I see her?"

"No." answered Madame Giry. "Meg does not know you are here."

"Why?"

"If I told her of your arrival, I have no doubt she would tell the Phantom, and the two would flee."

"What are we going to do?" Christine asked, fear rising in her voice. She was so worried for her friend's safety.

"Yes, what are we going to do?" repeated Raoul. "We hunted the monster before, and failed."

"We will not fail this time, milord." Madame Giry assured him. "I have come up with a plan, and one of my students has agreed to help."

The teacher was about to go on, but she was inturrupted when a knock came upon her door. Giry went to the door and opened. Catherin Beaucater made her entrance. The Madame closed the door behind her.

Catherin could not believe that she now stood before Christine Da'ae. She was speechless. "Christine, Raoul, may I introduce Catherin Beaucater."

Ms. Beaucater bowed before the great singer. "Please forgive my rudness Madame, but Mrs. Da'ae needs no introduction."

Christine smiled at the young girl and replied: "You are too kind."

"I beg you pardon, but what role does she have in all this?" Raoul asked.

"I have set a trap sir, and she will be our distraction." answered Giry. "She will hold Meg down while we go get the monster." the Madame continued: "Raoul, you and I will hid within shadows while Christine will face him. Shock will over come him, Raoul, that will be your cue to kill him."

"And I shall do so with swiftly." Raoul assured them all. He thought back when had fought the Phantom before. The Phantom was an excellent swordsmen, but during their time away, Raould took it upon his self to become much better. He would face the monster again, and pierce his sword through the Phantom's heart.

Raoul turned to Christine. The two of them had suffered a great deal. They would suffer no more.

"The trap is set then." Madame Giry announced. She turned to Catherin. "Dear, rejoin the girls, and speak of this to no one. I will call upon you again shortly."

Catherin bowed. "Yes Madame." Ms. Beaucater turned to Christine and bowed once more. "It was a pleasure metting you."

Christine bowed her head. As she lefted her head, she replied: "Thank you for helping us with this matter."

It was then Madame Giry lead Catherin out of the office. When she left, she closed the door behind her and turned back to her company. It was then Raoul asked: "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"I have complete faith in her. She is one of my prized students. Catherin would not fail us." Giry assured him. "Now, the production is still a few days away, until then you must stay hidden. We do not want to ruin our plans."

"Where will we stay?" asked Christine.

"I have set up a room where no one will find you." Giry answered. "Follow me. Quickly."

Catherin caught Madame Giry leading Christine and Raoul away from her office. She smiled. She could not decided which gave her more pleasure: the fact she was working with one of the greatest singers in the world, or that this would be the end of Meg Giry...

Meg watched as Catherin returned to the stage. She wondered what her mother wanted with her. A sudden chill went over her. She could not ignore the feeling. Meg knew that something evil was afoot.

TBC...

**Author's Notes:** I've been at a friends house for the past few days and she didn't have the internet. I went through some serious withdrawl, but I had a five subject notebook with me and wrote in that. I have "You Raise Me Up" finished in the notebook, just not on the site. When I have time, I'll upgrade ASAP.

**Reviewer Shout-Outs: **CF101 and others (?LOL) - Don't restrain her. LOL! Please, let her kill Raoul. I can't stand the man. I think he's one of the worst characters of all time (at least in the musical. haven't read the book yet.) Ahem I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. Sorry for the shortness. The next few ones should be a little bit longer.

GerrysISUChick04 - God I miss having cable! Do you know if I can find a clip of that somewhere online? I would love to see it. You know what else I would love to see? LOL! I've seen tons of Billy pics where he's in a kilt, wouldn't mind seeing Gerry in one! drools Oh, and just thought of something, if you like reading POTO phics then you would probably like reading some Gerry ones. I have seen a few on I think there are 6 or 8 all together. I couldn't write a fic like that though, I would so not have the nerve! LOL! Some of the authors likes to write those you/Gerry fics. They're also some adult POTO phics as well.

I remember seeing commericals for Timeline. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't he play like a scientist or something? I remember seeing him and another actor (I can't remember his name but he had blonde hair) in some sort of lab. I can't wait to see Beowulf either. I had to read that in highschool too. I just hope they don't mondernize the thing like they did with the Christopher Lambert version they made awhile back (at least it looked modernized. i haven't seen that yet.)

Yup, Erik is a softie in this. I'm sorry but if Christine gave him a chance, I think this is how he would have acted. Her loss, Meg's gain. evil phantom laugh


	11. Chapter 10: Past The Point Of No Return:

**Author's Notes: **Life has been keeping me busy yet again. I got a break today though and managed to write some. Not only that, but I had to rewrite this chapter a few times because I didn't like where it was going. All is fixed and I finally give you: chapter ten!

**Chapter Ten: Past The Point Of No Return:**

The day of the production had finally arrived. Madame Giry rushed to find Catherin. She was working on her vocal cords. Catherin stopped when she saw her teacher out of the corner of her eye. She turned and Giry gave her a swift nodd of her head. Catherin knew that was her cue to get Meg. Madame Giry smiled as Catherin vanished from her sight. This would begin a string of events that would lead to the Phantom's downfall...

"Meg, may I speak with you?" Catherin asked.

The younger Giry was getting herself ready for the first act. She turned and glared at the Ms. Beaucater. "What do you want?"

"Your mother wishes to see you."

"Now! The show is about to begin!"

"I am sorry. Are you coming or not?"

Meg sighed. Then she agreed. She cursed to herself as she followed Catherin. The younger Giry stopped suddenly when she realized that Meg was leading her to the far end of the stage. She did not see her mother, nor anyone else for that matter. A cold shiver ran down her spine. A feeling of dread came over her.

I should not be here... Meg thought but before she could go to run, she was too late. Catherin grabbed her and tossed her into a nearby broom closet. Catherin withdrew a key and locked Meg inside.

Meg was surrounded by darkness. She had no idea why Catherin was doing this. Ms. Beaucater soon gave her her answer:

"The Phantom's reign of terror will end tonight!" Catherin cried out to her. "When the curtain falls upon the last scene, so shall the Phantom!"

"NO!" cried Meg as she began to pound of the door. "PLEASE DEAR GOD, NO!"

"No one can hear you my dear." Catherin taunted. "I bid you adu, the show is about to start!"

Inside, Meg heard Catherin walking away. Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't belive what was happening. Someone was going after Erik, and she couldn't help him. The younger Giry wiped away her tears and shook her head.

"No, no..." she told herself. She would not let them win. Meg pounded on the door. She prayed to the Angels that she would get out in time...

Erik stood within the shadows of Box Five. The was starting. As the curtain rose, a cold shiver went through him. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He let his eyes danced across the players upon the stage. Meg was no where to be seen.

"Meg..." he said softly.

The Phantom let his eyes dart around. He also saw no signs of her mother. "Damn you..." Erik cursed to himself. He had a terrible feeling that Madame Giry had Meg within her evil grasp.

Erik left Box Five and crept through the secret passages of the Opera House. He checked to see if she was in her office. She was not there. The Phantom slipped away yet again in the shadows, there was only one place left. He knew he would find Madame Giry with Meg in the catacombs...

"Raoul, I am frightened." Christine confessed to her love. "I can not do this! I can not face that monster again!"

Raoul took her into his arms. "Yes, you can." he assured her. "You have done this once. You can do again. This will be the last time you will ever, ever have to face him."

"My dears, we must make haste. The Phantom draws near!" Madame Giry urged the two along.

"I am sorry." Christine replied as she and Raoul parted.

"Remember, Madame Giry and I will be here with you. Once shock comes over him, so will death." said Raoul. He gave Christine one last assuring glance before he and Giry hid within the shadows...

"Meg!" cried out Erik. The Phantom thought he would come face to face with his beloved. Instead, he faced one of his demons...

"...Christine..."

Christine's heart beat a mile a minute. She could not believe the Phantom was finally before her, the monster that took over her. Christine took a breath as she reached to him. She thought he would welcome her touch, but he backed away, and turned his head.

Christine tried again. She took a step closer, and placed a warm hand upon his cheek. She turned his face so he could look at her. Christine could see tears form in the monter's eyes.

"Why? Why did you come back here?" Erik asked her.

"I came to see you..." lied Christine. She looked beyound the Phantom to see Raoul.

Christine was taken aback as the Phantom took her hand within hers, and took it away from his face. "I do not wish to see you any longer!" Erik yelled at her. "You betrayed me when you ran off with that boy!"

"I was mistaken." Christine lied again. "My heart belongs to you, and you alone..."

Erik could feel the rage build up within him. He could see that she was lying. He could see it in her eyes. "Do not mock me madame." Erik said to her, grabbing her arm. "The one I love is not here, but I have a feeling you know where she is."

When the Phantom saw the fear in Christine's eyes, he let her go. "Forgive me," he said. "Please, if you know where she is, tell me."

Christine could not believe what she was hearing. She could hear in his voice how much he cared for her. When she looked into his eyes, she did not see the darkness that once lingured there. Instead, she saw a small fixture of light.

"You really care for her that much?"

"More then you will ever know." Erik answered. "Do you know where she is?"

Christine knew that Meg was locked away in a closet. At the start of this she knew that she had to help with the murder of the Opera Ghost, but as she stood before him now, she could not. The company had all been wrong. He was no longer the monster he once was.

In the shadows, Raoul grew angry. The Phantom was working his dark spell over his love once again. The monster did not love the young Giry. He used her as an excuse for his dark obession. Raoul could not take the Phantom's presence any longer. He withderw his sword and made his attack upon the Ghost.

"RAOUL! NO!" cried Christine when she saw Raoul charge from the shadows.

Erik's eyes grew dark. The boy was here! He knew he was after him. He went to turn to escape Raoul, but he did not see blade. Raoul's sword pierced the Phantom through his chest. The Phantom had been betrayed again.

Christine watched in horror as all the light in the Phantom's eyes went out. She could also see the disappointment that dwelled within them. She turned away, tears feeling her eyes. Christine could not look at him any longer.

Raoul rushed to his love's side. "Are you all right?"

Christine shook her head. "No."

"But why? Can you not see that we have won?"

"No. We have mistaken."

As Erik layed upon the floor of his home, the happy memories he shared with Meg flashed before him. He knew he would never share another memory with her. His soul was leaving him. He prayed to the angels that he could at least see his angel one finale time before joining them in the Heavens...

Inside the closet, Meg continued to pound upon the door. Her pleas went unheard. The music from the production was too loud and the stage hands were no where this place.

"Meg..."

The younger Giry stopped for a moment when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Erik!" she cried out.

Meg could feel his presence all around her, but it was fading, fast. She returned to pounding on the door. She knew Catherin's friends had gone after Erik. Meg hoped that she would get out of here, before it was too late...

The production ended, and appalause ran through the air. Catherin Beaucater smiled at her audience, bowed to them, and took her leave from the stage. She ran back to the closet where Meg was held.

Catherin had a feeling that Raoul had taken care of the Phantom by now. She could not help but spread a wicked smile across her face. She would gladly share this news with the younger Giry. Catherin removed the key and unlocked the door.

Meg stopped pounding when she heard the door being unlocked. Catherin had returned. She could not wait to come face to face with her. Ms. Beaucater would pay for what she has done.

As Catherin opened the door to taunt Meg, the younger Giry flew at her, causing them both to fall upon the floor and begun to pound her. "GET OFF ME!" Catherin demanded. "Or do you want to know the where abouts of your Ghost?"

Meg got off her quickly. Catherin was right. She did not have time to mess with this fool. Once she was off her, she dashed to find Erik.

"YOU ARE TOO LATE! THE PHANTOM IS NO MORE!"

The younger Giry did not pay no attention to Ms. Beaucater. All she cared about was reaching her beloved. She prayed that she would make it to the catacombs just in time...

"Erik!" Meg called as she reached his home. She hoped to find him there. However, Erik was not the first she lay eyes upon.

"Raoul! Christine!"

Meg was in shock. She had no idea that her friends were back in Pairs. "What are you doing here?" she asked them. Then a dark thought crossed her mind: Where they the betrayers?

Christine could not speak to her friend, nor could Raoul. They turned their heads away, and stepped aside. Meg let out a gasp at the horror she saw before her. Right before her eyes, she saw her beloved, lying in his own blood.

TBC...

**Author's Notes: (continued):** You guys are reallying hating me now aren't you? Don't worry the story isn't over yet, and I have a few surprises up my sleeve. What are they? I'm not going to say! It would ruin it! Chapter eleven coming soon.

**Review Shout-Outs: **GerrysISUChick04- Okay, I finally got to the website and I love it! I added it to favs and I can't stay away. All the pics are awsome and along with the interviews and such. I can't belive Gerry smokes though! That's such a disappointment! Oh well, I still love him anyway. And I sent you another email btw.

Darth Phantom- As stated sorry it took so long. Chapter eleven shouldn't take too long. I'll probably update that tonight. (June 22, 2005)

ComputerFreak101 and others- I'm guessing you really want to kill Raoul now don't you? LOL! I've got an idea, lets all kill the bastard! Who's with me! LOL! Or next best thing: write a Raoul death fic. evil phantom laugh Oh the fun... Ahem Anywhoo: I'm trying my best with the length of the chapters. Chapter 11 will probably be a longer.


	12. Chapter 11: Help Me Say Goodbye:

**Author's Notes:** I announced in the last chapter that there would be a few surprises coming up. Well, surprise one: fellow readers and reviews I sadly say that this is the last chapter of "You Raise Me Up". I wish I could keep this phic going, but I can't. I have a ton of other fanfictions running around in my head that must be written down or the plot bunnies will never leave me alone. Okay, I realize that was a bad surprise but I have a good one now: even though this is the last chapter, there will be an epilogue. Be on the look out for that!

**Specail Thanks: (Man, I just love these): **First and formost, I have to thank Gaston Leroux for writing POTO, otherwise we would not have the Phantom we know and love! Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber for writing and brining us a new version of Leroux's tale and creating one of the best musicals of all time! Gotta thank Gerry Butler, for his all around sexiness and the beautiful voice that he gave to the Phantom! Josh Groban, for the inspiration of this fic, and finally: to all those who took their time to read and review this phic, also to my email buddy: GerrysISUChick04! All you guys rock! Ahem Ladies and gets, I present to you, chapter eleven...

**Chapter Eleven: Help Me Say Goodbye:**

"Erik!" Meg cried as she dashed to her beloved's side.

The younger Giry let the tears escape from her eyes. She let her eyes travel across his still body. Meg's eyes grew dark at the weapon that had been pludged into his chest. Raoul had killed Erik with his sword. Meg brought her hands around the hilt of the sword and removed it from the Phantom's body.

Once it was removed, she exaimed it. It was drained in her beloved's blood. She tossed it aside and brought her attention back to Erik. She hung her head, she had been too late.

Erik slowly opened his eyes when he felt a tear fall upon his cheek. He smiled and looked to see that Meg had come. The angels had answered his prayers.

"Meg..." said Erik, his voice no louder then a whisper.

The younger Giry looked down at him in amazement, he was alive! Meg removed his mask, revealing his rehorrent face. She let a hand rest upon his rough skin. Erik smiled up at her. He would never have to where that mask ever again.

"It's going to be all right. I'm here now. We can leave this dreadful place and never look back."

Erik managed to left a hand to Meg's cheek. The younger Giry's skin was so soft under his touch. Tears filled eyes. This would be the last time he would see or touch his beloved. "I am sorry I can not give the life of love and music that I had promised."

"Do not speak such words. The night is still young. You will heal." Meg said to him. All though, deep down, she knew that Erik would not be able to fullfill his promise. "I do not know what I shall do without you..."

"Remember, I will always be with you..." Erik assured.

Meg leaned down to brush her lips against his for a finale kiss. As they parted, Erik sang his last song: "You alone can make my song take flight... It's over now, the music of the night..."

The younger Giry watched as Erik took his last breath, and his body grow still. Meg through her arms around Erik's body and cried upon his shoulder. He was gone...

At this time, Madame Giry came out of the shadows and went to her daughter. She put her arms around her and tried to calm her. "It is all right my deal. The horror is over. The Phantom is dead."

A surge of rage ran through Meg as she felt her mother embrace her. After all that had happened, the Madame still saw Erik nothing more then a monster. He had been a man, a kind, caring man, who had a name. Meg would give it to her: "Erik."

"Pardon?"

"Erik. His name is Erik."

Meg pushed herself away from her mother as Raoul asked: "That monster had a name."

Meg could not take it anymore. She grabbed his sword and stormed up to him. Raoul backed away as Meg pointed the weapon inchs from his face. "Yes! He had a name!" she spat. "Erik was the name of a man who loved me and you took him away!" the younger Giry cried. "If you took his so easily, then you can take mine as well! Go ahead! Do it!"

Raoul was taken aback as Meg turned the sword over to him. Surely the ghost still had power of her. She was acting mad. "He was a horrid beast that deserved this!"

"Erik was not the beast! You were!"

As they continued to argue, Christine remained silent. She looked upon the Phantom with sad eyes. It had all been a mistak. An awful mistake. Christine could not bear Raoul's bickering any longer.

"That is a enough!"

"Christine!" Raoul replied. He turned to her. "I am sorry... Are you all right?"

"No... we were mistaken..."

"You do not agree with myself and the Madame that this was the right thing to do?"

"No." answered Christine.

Christine turned to Meg. She still held the sword. Christine pulled it slowly away from her grasp.

Meg looked at Christine through tearfull eyes. Though Ms. Da'ae had caused great sadness to her fallen angel, she still remained a dear friend. "He loved me... He really did love me..."

Tears fell from Christine's eyes at her friend's words. She embraced. "I know my darling, I know..."

Meg embraced her friend and the two cried upon each other's shoulders. When they parted, Christine offered: "If you wish, I can help you with the arrangements concerning his funeral."

"Where can we put him to rest Christine?" asked Meg. "No one showed him compassion while he was alive. Who will show it to him in death?"

"It will be all right, I promise. Now, come and we shall talk."

The younger Giry took one last look at Erik. She was hoping against all hope that he would rise again, but he did not. The tears continued to flow as Chrsitine lead her friend back into the Opera House...

Meg watched as Erik was put to rest within the Da'ae family plot. The service was short. Raoul and Christine were the only ones who attended with Meg.

The younger Giry did not let her mother any where near her on this sad day. Catherin was no where to be found either. After the death of the Opera Ghost, rumor spread that guilt had over took her, and she fled the country. Meg was thankfull for that. She did not care to look upon her face, ever again.

As the day came to an end, Raoul was the first to leave. Meg watched him. She did not know if she would ever for give him of his dark deed.

Christine remained behind to talk to her friend: "It is time to go back..."

Meg turned to her. "Go back to what? I have nothing Christine."

Christine went to embrace but Meg stepped away. "I thank for you all you have done. I- I- just want to be left alone right now."

"I understand. I will be waiting for you back at the Opera House." replied Christine, and she removed herself from the cemetary.

Meg returned her attention to her beloved's grave. She let her hand trace the engravement that was printed upon his tombstone:

Here lies the Angel Of Music

May his song forever take flight...

"Erik..." she sobbed.

Meg would never forget the man who filled her life with passion, love, and song. The younger Giry would make sure of it. She would continue his songs and his tale. The Phantom would indeed live on.

**FIN**

(TBC... for Epilogue)

**Author's Notes: (continued): **It's always sad at the end. I hope I made at least one or two of you cry! I know I cried. LOL! Here... passes out free tissue boxes I would have warned you all in the first set of author's notes but I didn't want to spoil everything. Now remember, the story has one more chapter to go. So, who knows what might happen. evil phantom laughter

**Review Shout-Outs: **Computerfreak101 and others- steps away slowly Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. LOL! Trust me everything that has happened will be explained in the epilogue, along with another small surprise. And let me help kill the whinny bastard too! LOL!

GerrysISUChick04- Can't bring in another character, and kill everyone. I might do that to Raoul later in another fic though. evil laughter


	13. Epilogue: Wishing You Were Here Again:

**Epilogue: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again:**

The lonliness that envocked Meg after Erik's passing was becoming too much to bear. She tried to go back to singing, but every time she opened her mouth to sing, flashs of Erik's teachings ran through her mind. So, she stopped singing, and went back to dancing.

As Meg went back to dancing, her eyes could not help but gaze up at Box Five. She would feel Erik's presence, and every now and then, she swear she saw him out of the corner of her eye. The younger Giry usually shook the feeling away, because she knew that her beloved was really gone.

One day as Meg was practicing with the other girls, her mother came out to speak with them. She was not alone. The new managers of the House had joined her. "Girls, I have an announcement to make," Madame Giry told them. "Thanks to these fine gentlemen, we are pleased to inform you that we will host a new teacher in this House."

The girls started to talk about this news at once. They went quiet when Giry silenced them. "One of Scotland's best known singers will be arriving in the next few days. When he gets here, I want you all to be on your best behavior. Some of you will have the honor of taking his classes." the Madame paused for a brief moment, before finishing up her statement: "Now, back to doing your warm ups, I must speak with the managers. We will start class shortly."

Meg watched as her mother wonder off with the managers of the Opera House. The girls could do nothing but talk of this new teacher. The younger Giry listened as they all claimed they would take his classes. Meg would be the only one who would not take this gentlemen's class. She did not want another teacher...

The day had arrived when the teacher appeared. While the other girls flocked to meet him, Meg retreated to her room. She stayed their until nightfall. The younger Giry soon found herself falling to sleep. Sleep over took her, images of Erik haunted her mind once again.

Nights were the hardest on Meg. She was use to having Erik by her side. The younger Giry went to turn to hold him, and awoke to find that he was not there. She tried to go back to sleep. As she went to close her eyes a second time, a familiar song filled the walls of her room.

Meg bolted up. Erik's presence was stronger then she had ever felt. She got up from her bed, and went to find him. Meg knew her Angel had returned...

The younger Giry walked quietly through the Opera House. She stopped when she came upon Christine's room. She opened the large doors and entered. It was here that The Phantom first revealed himself to Christine Da'ae.

Meg looked into the mirror. She was shocked to see the mirror had been slightly opened. The sound of a male's voice rang through the dark halls to her ears. She walked closer to the mirror and peered into the darkness.

The younger Giry gasped as she saw a familiar face appear before her. "Erik!" she cried out. "Erik!"

The Phantom started to made his way down the halls of the catacombs. He beckoned Meg to follow. The younger Giry did not hesitate, she obeyed...

As Meg descended deeper into the darkness, she noticed that Erik's image was starting to fade. "Erik...?"

One more turn, and her beloved was gone. "NO! Don't go!"

The song got louder as she drew near the Phantom's lair. She stopped for a moment. The voice of the owner sounded so familiar. Then it hit her, "ERIK! she cried out once more. She was finally in the underground home. "ERIK!"

Meg smiled. In just moments, she knew she would run into his arms. However, as she reached her desitation, she sadly learned that it was not her beloved at all...

The singer stopped and turned around to face Meg. Meg let her eyes gaze over him. He was a handsome young man. The gentlemen stood at a great height, had soft blue, dark hair, and wore the latest fashion.

"I did not mean to disturb you, I thought you were someone else." Meg replied to the gentleman with a bow.

"Forgive me, but what is a young lady such as your self in this place?"

"I heard you singing." answered the younger Giry. "And if I may so, you sing lovely."

"Thank you." the young man told her.

The gentleman approached Meg. "Forgive my rudeness, but have we met before? You seem very familiar to me."

Meg answered: "I do not think so." All though, the younger Giry understood what he was saying. There was a sense of familiarity with him as well.

"May I have your name?"

"Meg Giry."

"Ah, that is why you are so familiar. You have the beauty of your mother." said the young man. "I met her today upon my arrival."

"Then you are the new singing teacher?"

"That would be correct." he answered. "Do you sing?"

"I use to, but no longer."

"You should never try to hide your gift." Meg could not help but smile as he said that. The gentlemen noticed her smile and asked: "Why do you smile so?"

"You remind me of someone." answered Meg, thinking of Erik. "May I ask what you are doing down here?"

"Madame Giry showed me this wonderful place." the gentlemen answered. "The aucustics are amazing."

"Yes, they are." said Meg.

"Well, Meg Giry, I must part." the gentleman stated. "I have an early morning." he extended his hand out to her.

Meg took his hand within hers. A smile came across her face as she gazed into his eyes. The young man looked at her the same way Erik once had.

"Perhaps we have met in another lifetime." said the young man as he parted from her. "I hope I will see you in my classes."

The younger Giry watched as he vanished from her site. Tears filled her eyes. He was so much like the man she had once loved, but it could not be possible, or could it?

Meg turned to the spot where Erik had fallen to his death. She gasped at what she saw there. She ran to that spot and knelt down. She could not belive what she saw before her.

A white rose lay at her feet.

Meg took the flower within her hand. She brought it up to her nose and took in it's wonderful sent. The tears flowed from her eyes. The white rose had been a symbol of their love. A love that would live on forever.

The Angel of Music had returned.

**FINALE**

**Author's Notes: **There you have it! The finale page to this wonderful story! I hope all the Erik lovers are happy with me now, and yes that was Erik, just in a different form. You see, I had Raoul kill the Phantom so he could go to Heaven as he longed to. Then I had Erik "reborn" in a way so he could be with Meg. Does that make sense what so ever? LOL! I think it does. This chapter was slightly inspired by another musical called: "Rigoletto". It's very similar to POTO. So, if you like POTO, I would suggest you go rent it. It's great, but sad, bring tissues! LOL! Anywhoo: if you haven't guessed all ready the Scottish teacher is basically Gerry Butler. I acutally wanted to name this character that but then it would be considered and actor fic and those aren't alloud. So, a little Gerry tribute right there, again! LOL!

And may I also bring you my finale reviewer shout-outs, well at least for this story anyway! LOL!

**Reviewer Shout-Outs: **GerrysISUChick04- Couldn't help but thank Gerry, and gave him a tribute in this chapter, as stated. Hey, the man is awsome, and I'm now a HUGE fan. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

CF1010- You can put the weapons away now and rejoyce! You didn't really think I would kill the Phantom for good? I'm a creative genius what can I say. LOL! Just kidding. Put seriously, put the sharp objects down.

amycad- Yes, this is the end. Sorry, but if you like this, please check out my other fics. They'll be more fics comming up soon.

Darth Phantom- Sorry for the shortness of the previous chapter. I had written it down in a notebook. It looked a lot longer in that. I hope this one is better.

Melleth Nimithil- evil phantom laugh Woot! I have made another reviewer cry. My job is done. LOL!

StoryWriterMaster- Thanks for your kind words. Meg and Erik forever! (Screw Christine for picking the FOB!)

DragonheartRAB- Depression and happiness seem to have a good mix. Yet again, I made someone cry. See, the tissues came in handy didn't they? LOL!


End file.
